Bozarburg
Bozarburg is a city in the Rutanian province of Bozarland. It is both the largest city and capital of the province, and fourth largest city in Rutania by population. The central city and inner suburbs are situated on an island, the Island of Bozarburg, formed from the Lahm river and the Drehen River, one of its tributaries. The city name's root, Bozar, is shared with that of the Province of Bozarland, and originates from the Dundorfian tribe that settled the region. Bozar continues to this day to describe the provincial people, identity, and Luthori and Dundorfian dialects spoken in Bozarland. Bozarburg had a population of 9,035,428 in the 3678 census. The official language of Bozarburg and the primary language of its inhabitants is Luthori, although Bozar Dundorfian enjoys recognized minority status in the city. Approximately 90% of the city's inhabitants speak Luthori as their mother language, while approximately 6% belong to the small Bozar Dundorfian minority who speak Dundorfian as their mother language. Due to the long Dundorfian influence and history in Bozarburg, the city features a proportionately higher number of individuals with Dundorfian-origin names than the rest of Rutania. Bozarburg, due to both its proximity to the Black Rock Mountains (Bozar Mountains) and the Meinzar Valley, is a centre of mineral extraction and harvesting. Bozarburg is the location of many resource companies' head offices and mining firms. Bozarburg is also home to a large creative industry and its residence produce a high degree of artisan items and cultural products. History Geography Climate Neighbourhoods The city is composed of many districts, each with its own mix of residents, commerce and architecture. Overall Bozarburg is composed of 24 wards and 57 unique, recognized districts. Districts have been shaped much by the history of Bozarburg and current urban renewal. Hansdell Hansdell, located to the north of Marrenburg is a trendy residential and commercial neighbourhood. Centred along Eilene Park Street, Hansdell is home to a lot of independent clothing boutiques and high end restaurants and trendy bars. Independent designers such as Bedeur and Klarkenhaus are located in Hansdell. Traditionally a distellery district for Bozarburg, Hansdell is still home to the Hansdell Distellery which creates independent, artisan brews. Wolfbury On the west side of Marrenburg and centred on McAvoy Boulevard and Dorrit Street, Wolfbury is dense neigbourhood of mostly mixed rised residential, commercial spaces and artist workshops. Wolfbury holds many of the city's well known restaurant and cafes and is a host to a large number of popular night club destinations like the Technothek, Maetro and Destinate. Traditional a working class community working in Old Bozarburg's factories and the regional mines, Wolfbury experienced urban rejuvination starting around 3575 and was mostly complete by 3630. Today many artists, students and young professionals mingle in this part of the city. Wolfbury has been the home of many fledging artists and writers including novelists Marion Jennings and Karl Vaughn, musician Tomas Becker, bands Volume Under Limit and Insomnia Report and painter Laika Thiessen. Wolfbury is known for its mix of stone row houses which have been redesigned into apartment buildings, highrises and sidewalk cafes. Politically, Wolfbury has been a bastion of progressive and democratic socialist movements, including the origin of Solidarity Rutania. Fairburg An older part of Bozarburg, occupying the communities east and north east of Marrenburg, Fairburg is known for its older tenement appartment buildings and bustling ground level commercial scene. The western portion of Fairburg, bordering Marrenburg, has undergone redevelopment to become part of the commercial office space of the downtown core. Originally an area of social housing and high density tenements, Fairburg was reborn as the creative classes and students moved into the area seeking low rents and close proximity to the downtown core. Following this first wave of new residents, the area gained popularity among both highly trained professionals like doctors, engineers, geologists and architects. Today, Fairburg is a mix of both professionals and artists, although many artist have been pushed out of the area as property values have increased. Old Bozarburg Old Bozarburg is the initial settlement of the city, clinging closly to the bank of the Lahm river and infront of the new commercial downtown, Marrenburg. Old Bozarburg dates from 2068 and features stone buildings and narrow, winding cobblestone streets. Many fine dining, novelty boutiques and highend international imports are located in this quarter. Downtown (Marrenburg) Marrenburg, also referred to as the Downtown or Commercial core of Bozarburg, is the highrise district home to many head offices. Bozarburg is a hub of mostly mineral exploitation companies, large publishing houses, broadcasting centres. While much of the recording spaces are centred in the communities surrounding Marrenburg, the downtown core is home to large recording label headquarters and offices of national and international labels. Economy Transportation Education Culture